


Nadir

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [249]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Emily is worried about Fornell and begs Gibbs to look after him. Only she probably didn't expect Gibbs to take it as far as he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/06/2000 for the word [nadir](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/06/nadir).
> 
> nadir  
> [Astronomy]. The point of the celestial sphere directly opposite the zenith and directly below the observer.  
> The lowest point; the time of greatest depression or adversity.
> 
> This is for Red_Pink_Dots who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I'm not at all sure this is what she was looking for with her prompt, but I'm afraid my muse ran away with it and did her own thing as per usual.
> 
> Also this is for jane_x80 as well since she's always wanting me to write smut. This is kind of a bonus for her writing [A Lesson in Etiquette](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687425).
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Suveillance:  
> close watch kept over someone or something.
> 
> Pairing = Tobias with author's choice
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> If you'd like your own drabble you can always prompt me and see what happens. The link at the end of the work explains what's allowed and what's not if you're interested in leaving me your own prompt.

# 

Nadir

Gibbs followed Fornell per Emily’s request. Emily had realized that Fornell had finally hit his nadir tonight. She was afraid that he was going to kill himself and she practically begged Gibbs to keep him under surveillance. She even managed to drag a promise out of Gibbs to make sure Fornell didn’t do anything too stupid. 

He’d managed to tail Fornell's vehicle in his car without being seen until Fornell had parked. Gibbs suspected that he knew where Fornell was going, but he waited for Fornell to enter the building before following after him. A high profile FBI case had recently taken a turn for the worst and both the wife and child of a high ranking official that they’d been trying to find and rescue had been lost. 

It was the kind of case that someone would lose their job over. Fornell had been lead on the case. Between that and Diane’s death and Emily not needing him anymore as she’d be going off to college soon, Fornell definitely didn’t see the point in anything anymore. He sat down at the bar and ordered 2 bourbons. He wasn’t messing around today. The faster he dulled the pain the better in his book.

While Fornell was busy getting himself wasted, Gibbs entered the bar Fornell had chosen unseen and found a seat in the corner where he’d have a good view of Fornell and any threats to himself or Fornell. Gibbs ordered a single beer. He couldn’t afford to get drunk tonight.

Gibbs nursed his one beer, so that he didn’t look too out of place. Fornell, on the other hand, threw back bourbon after bourbon, worrying Gibbs. With each additional drink, Gibbs’ concern grew deeper and deeper. He knew he was in trouble when he watched an obvious low life hit up Fornell. If he let Fornell go home with this woman, being robbed would be the least of Fornell’s worries.

Stepping up behind Fornell and giving up all pretense of Fornell not noticing him, Gibbs glared at the woman until she melted away.

“Hey!” Fornell protested, hiccuping from the amount of alcohol he’d drunk. “Oh hey Jethro. What are you doing here?” Fornell asked completely forgetting about the woman Gibbs had chased away.

“Taking you home.” Gibbs stated deadpan as he grabbed Fornell’s arm and dragged him out of the bar. After rifling through Fornell’s wallet and throwing enough cash on the bar to cover his many drinks, Gibbs settled Fornell into his car and fastened him in.

“Hey! Where are we going?” Fornell questioned trying to touch Gibbs arm to get his attention, but in his drunk state he missed and his hand landed on Gibbs chest instead. Fornell’s hand automatically started feeling Gibbs chest up even though Fornell wasn’t consciously aware of what he was doing at all.

Gibbs willed his cock to behave itself. His chest had always been an extremely erogenous zone for him. It was all too easy for his cock to spring to attention if someone caressed his chest in just the right way. Right now, Fornell was doing a damn good job of attracting his cock’s interest unintentionally it appeared. 

Gibbs pressed the pedal to the metal driving even more recklessly than normal to get back to his place, so that he could get Fornell settled into the guest bed while he took the couch. It also had the added benefit of dislodging Fornell’s hand. Unfortunately, the speed sent Fornell falling against his seatbelt and his hand ended up sliding from Gibbs chest to his crotch.

Fornell squeezed absent mindedly as he stared off into space, too drunk to do more than just lay against the car seat limply. Gibbs drove even faster in an attempt to avoid coming in his pants. 

Fornell’s head lolled against the window as he fell asleep, completely wasted. His hand meanwhile continued to stroke Gibbs cock through his pants. It was a learned behavior from when Emily was a child and would wake as soon as he stopped stroking her hair or rubbing her back. Fornell had had to learn to keep up the movement in self defense if he wanted any sleep.

Now, the same hand was torturing Gibbs, who couldn’t decide whether it was more pain or pleasure, as he clenched his muscles so as to not come in his pants like a teenager. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into his driveway. He turned off the car and adjusted himself before heading to the other side of the car, so that he could help Fornell into the house. 

Preparing himself to catch Fornell, he opened the passenger car door and sure enough Fornell fell immediately into his arms. Half carrying, half dragging Fornell, Gibbs made his way into his house. Finally, he poured Fornell into the guest bed. 

However, before Gibbs could make his escape, Fornell pulled him down onto the bed with him and started humping him. Gibbs tried to get out of Fornell’s arms, but even though Fornell was completely asleep Gibbs was not able to make it out of the bed let alone out of Fornell’s octopus arms.

It wasn’t much longer before Gibbs and Fornell were both coming in their clothes as Fornell’s sleep humping hadn’t led to either of them getting any clothes off. The only good thing about this in Gibbs mind was that Fornell let go of him and went completely boneless on the bed. Quickly climbing out of the bed before Fornell could latch onto him again, Gibbs moved towards the door.

Looking back at Fornell, Gibbs sighed. He knew he was going to regret this, but he began stripping Fornell’s clothes off of him and cleaning him up with a towel before covering him up with the bed covers. Taking Fornell’s clothes with him, he quickly stripped out of his own soiled clothes and changed into sweatpants and his USMC sweatshirt. He tossed both his and Fornell’s clothes into the wash, so that they’d be wearable by the time Fornell got up in the morning.

Finishing getting ready for bed, Gibbs took one last peek in on Fornell to make sure that he was still ok. When he entered the guest bedroom, Fornell was twisting and turning and kicking clearly in the throes of a nightmare. Gibbs put his hand on Fornell’s forehead to soothe him and before he knew it, Fornell had drawn him down on top of him and wrapped both his arms and legs around Gibbs.

Gibbs stared at Fornell in dismay as he realized he was trapped again with no way to escape. Dropping his head onto Fornell’s chest in despair, he tried to fall asleep. At least Fornell, had settled back into a calm sleep once he’d sleep cuddled Gibbs.

Gibbs blinked awake at 6am the next morning as per usual. He frowned when his movement was restricted. That wasn’t normal. Opening his eyes, he groaned as last night came rushing back to him as he stared at a still asleep Fornell.

Fornell moaned, just waking himself. “Wha? Where am I?”

“You’re in my guest bedroom.” Gibbs deadpanned.

“Gibbs?” Fornell sat up way too quickly in his shock and clutched at his stomach moaning as his hangover made itself known and he tried not to throw up in Gibbs’ face.

Gibbs moved, drawing attention to the fact that Fornell’s legs were still wrapped around Gibbs’ waist. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Fornell muttered mortified beyond belief as he yanked his legs away from Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Gibbs went to grab a trash can in case Fornell couldn’t make it to the toilet.

He returned to the bed where’d he’d left Fornell none too soon as Fornell grabbed the trash can out of Gibbs’ hand and immediately retched into it. Fornell wiped the back of his hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat. “What died in my mouth last night?”

“I’m pretty sure that was all the bourbon you drank.” Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

“God. Why did I do that?” Fornell complained.

“I don't know. Do you want to talk about it?” Gibbs glared at Fornell, his eyes clearly indicating the world of pain Fornell would be in if he did. "I recommend you not do it again, however."

“No kidding." Fornell responded to the last part, completely ignoring Gibbs suggestion that they talk about it. He had no idea how to respond to such a thing from the man who pretty much thought talking was equivalent to less than 3 words if he could manage it. "And why exactly am I in your bed? I’m quite certain I went to a bar alone.” Fornell murmured softly trying not to aggravate his headache too badly.

“You did.” Gibbs offered with no further explanation like the bastard he was.

“So why am I in your bed?” Fornell pressed. “Also, where are my clothes?” Fornell gasped as he realized he was completely naked under the bed covers. 

“I put them in the washer. They should be ready to go into the dryer now. I’ll be right back.” Gibbs moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer and returned to the guest bedroom and Fornell.

“That explains nothing.” Fornell complained.

“I know.” Gibbs smirked.

“Seriously. Did we… you know?” Fornell gestured between Gibbs and himself.

“If you mean anal sex? No.” Gibbs growled at him. “Which you should be able to tell given your ass is probably the one part of your body that isn’t hurting.”

Fornell breathed a sigh of relief.

“You did, however, insist on humping me until we both came in our pants.” Gibbs finished amused at Fornell’s pained wail at that bit of information.

“Look. Just get me my clothes and we’ll never speak of this again.” Fornell tried in an attempt to put an end to his humiliation.

“What if that’s not what I want?” Gibbs asked softly.

“Huh?” Fornell stared at Gibbs confused, not at all sure where Gibbs was trying to go with that question.

“Emily’s worried about you and I am too. Your body can’t handle many more nights like this. I’d rather have you come home to me every night than have to trail you all over the city to make sure you don’t hurt yourself.” Gibbs explained, for once.

Fornell wasn’t sure what to think of that. It was definitely not the most romantic overture, but coming from Gibbs it was practically a proposal. “Are you sure?”

“I came too, you know. It wasn’t exactly a hardship.” Gibbs smirked at Fornell. 

Fornell flopped back against the bed clutching his head and moaning though whether from the hangover or the humiliation was anyone’s guess. “Fine. It’s a deal.” He muttered as he rolled over and tried to forget what happened so he could go back to sleep.

Gibbs chuckled, leaving Fornell to his hangover as he started on breakfast for the two of them while he waited for Fornell’s clothes to finish in the dryer.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
